Endless Story
by FairyGrl92
Summary: Stories of as Lily and Scorpio after GS. Some set between last chapter and epilogue.
1. Lily Graduation

**LILY'S GRADUATION**

"East, Ashley!" yelled the headmistress of Hogwarts. Lily clapped for Ashley as the graduates of the house of Ravenclaw were announced. Ashley got up, went up the stairs to receive her Hogwarts graduation diploma and went to stand with the students from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw who had already received their diplomas. Lily looked at them all; her friends standing in the Gryffindor house were Marley, Marissa and Hugo; from Hufflepuff was Cassie and joining them was Ashley. There was only Natasha, Jeal, Dani and herself left to join them. One by one all the Natasha and the res of the Ravenclaws were called and then it was Slytherin house's turn.

"For the house of Slytherin, class of 2026…" she began. She said the names in alphabetical order. Finally, it was the Malfoy sisters' turn.

"It is my honor to present you, Danielle Cissy Malfoy, valedictorian of this year and Head Girl." The 5'8" blond girl got up, and walked towards the Headmistress with her head held high, with a huge eruption of clapping echoing around the Great Hall.

"Jeal Alice Malfoy!" A 5'9" girl with brown hair jumped up and walked towards the Headmistress with a huge grin on her face. Lily clapped and smiled, then turned away from Jeal to look at Scorpius, who was looking at his sisters, laughing along with Mike, who was next to him. Looking away again, Lily clapped for another classmate. Her turn came so fast, she almost missed it.

"Lily Luna Potter!" People clapped as Lily walked towards the Headmistress. Smiling at Headmistress Minerva McGongall, Lily accepted her diploma, and went to join the rest of her house; her classmates of seven years and her dearest friends. When the last person was announced there was a great cheer from the audience made up of families, friends, boyfriends and girlfriends.

Lily grabbed her green and silver Slytherin cap and threw it up into the air - she didn't belong to a house anymore; she belonged wherever she wanted to be. People were hugging her, left and right, people she didn't talk to and people who were her closest friends. When they were done, they all went to join their families to get hugs from them.

"Oh my dear Lily, all grown up! My little baby has graduated. The last of my children…" sobbed Ginny Potter, when Lily reached both her parents. Her mum had tears in her eyes as she gave Lily a hug and a kiss. Her father was next, giving her a big hug and kiss as well.

"Good job Lily, I'm proud of you and I love you!" She smiled at him, telling herself not to cry.

"I love you to Dad, and you too Mum!" Without even knowing it, she was grabbed from behind, and given a big bear hug. She squealed. Turning around she saw James, Al and Teddy, all three of them grinning at her.

"Lily, Lily, Lily, congrats little sister," said James, and Teddy and Al gave her a hug. She smiled at them, and saw Hugo hugging his sister. Picking up her robes, she ran towards him and basically threw herself at him. Hugo barely caught her, trying to prevent them from falling down.

"Good god Lily, you think you could of done it a little less violent!" Lily just laughed.

"Hugo, we did it!" He smiled back at her. Lily went on to hug her Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron and her cousin Rose. Her grandparents, Arthur and Molly, Uncle George, Aunt Angelina, cousins Fred and Roxanne, Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur, with cousins Victoire, Dominique, and Louis, Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey, along with cousins Molly and Lucy. Just when she thought she was done with all the hugging, someone poked her shoulder. Turning around she found Jeal and Dani.

"Lily, oh god, we're finally out of here!" Giving Jeal and Dani both a hug, they talked about they were going to do after school. They left sometime later to join their families. But there was one person she hadn't talked to or gotten a hug from. She stretched her neck trying to find him. She started walking, looking for him, when she crashed into a person, almost falling if it weren't for the persons hold on her.

"Oh sorry about that, I wasn't looking where I was... going." She lifted an eyebrow and he did the same back to her.

"Whoa Potter, did you take a growth stunt potion or where you always this tall and clumsy" Scorpius asked as he held her against him.

"Well, it's nice to see you, and FYI I only grew 1 inches this year okay, so that only make me 5'10" not like you who's over 6 feet" Lily replied since all of sudden she got a growth spurt and she hated seeing down on most people instead of eye to eye, so he made fun of her. He just laughed as did she since she couldn't resist his smile or laugh.

"You at least came to see me graduate," she told him smiling, when he didn't say anything.

"And why would you think I came here to see you?" he said with a smile on his lips. She hit him on the shoulder.

"Fine, everybody else except me," she said with a big smile, and again he smiled, shaking his head.

"You do know that I have sisters, not to mention my parents forced me to come." Lily narrowed her eyes and turned to walk away, her mission half complete. Before she was a foot away, he grabbed her elbow, pulling her towards him. Before she knew it, he was kissing her. To punish him, she didn't kiss back. He pulled away, their noses touching, with his arms around her waist, a small smile on his face.

"Lils, when I kiss you, you are to kiss me back as well," he whispered to her.

"No," she muttered to herself.

"May I ask why not?"

"Because, let's see, you didn't come to see me at all, so I see no point in hugging or kissing you, if you had no intention of doing that in the beginning." He smiled at that, a small seductive chuckle escaping him, only loud enough for her to hear.

"Well then, I must apologize. I did come here for the sole purpose of getting a kiss from you." He lifted her chin, ready to kiss her, his thumb rubbing her bottom lip, but before they touched lips, he waited for her to take the last inch. "Now, will I get that kiss from you that I have dreamed about for weeks?"

"Maybe," she said, before she closed the gap between them, her arms going around his neck and his arms around her waist, lifting her up. She had missed him so much, waiting to be in his arms again, and no more reasons to not be by his side. When they stopped kissing, their heavy breathing mingling together, Lily pushed away, without any resistance from him, but a curious expression in his face.

"But," she said, pointing a finger at his chest. "That does not mean that I forgive you." A small smile spread across her lips, she turning around to walk away. She heard him follow her back to her family, stopping behind her, putting his left arm on her shoulder when she stopped in front of her parents.

"Hello Malfoy, how are you doing?" Lily's dad asked. Scorpius nodded, shaking her father's hand.

"Good, Mr Potter, I hope you are well?" he said. Harry nodded.

"Dad, where's mum?" Lily asked. He nodded. and she turned around to find her mom with her Aunt Hermione.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again, Malfoy, hope to see you at my daughter's and nephews' graduation party."

"You will, sir, I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world," Scorpius replied, kissing Lily on the cheek. Harry chuckled.

"See you kids later." He walked to Ron, who was standing with Hugo. Lily shrugged Scorpius' arm off her shoulder, and faced him with her head held high, trying not to laugh.

"Now what?" he asked her. She couldn't help it, today was one of the happiest days of her life. She was out of school, she was going to be a Healer, she loved her boyfriend - and she couldn't contain it. She laughed, and threw herself at Scorpius, kissing him on the lips.

"What was that for?" He asked her, pulling back and still holding her.

"I'm just really happy that's all."

"Well, why don't you keep on sharing that happiness with me?" He was leaning for a kiss when someone interrupted them.

"Scorpius, where the hell have you been? Dani and I have been looking for you." Scorpius turned around, and when they saw Lily they said "oh".

"What do you two want?" He asked his sisters.

"Well, you didn't congratulate us, your sisters," Dani said.

"Fine, if that's what you want." He let go of Lily "Congrats Jeal, congrats Dani." He said, petting both girls on the head. Both just gave him twin death glares.

"I'm kidding, come here." Opening his arms, both girls walked in ready to hug him. Lily was watching all this with a smile, when Scorpius invited her in the hug as well. Hugging all three girls he gave each a kiss on the head. "Congrats to all three of you." He loosened his hold on them.

"Now then, I gave you your hugs, so you can let go of me." Dani, Jeal and Lily moved away, but Scorpius kept a hold on Lily's robe, holding her to him. Lily scowled at him, and heard Jeal and Dani giggling. Scorpius frowned at them.

"Shoo fly, you got what you wanted." They both started to walk away when Dani stopped.

"Oh yeah, Lily? My mum was wondering if you were going to come to our graduation party?"

"Yes, Potter, my wife Astoria was wondering that?" Lily turned around to find Draco Malfoy, his wife and his mother Narcissa. Both women smiled at them. Ever since Lucius died, the tension had drained and the Malfoys accepted her and her family.

"Of course, sir, I'd be delighted to attend your two daughters' graduation party." He nodded and his wife smiled a big, beautiful smile. Astoria stepped forward, intending to hug Lily, and Scorpius let go of her to hug his mother.

"Congratulations, dear," she said hugging her. Leaning her head back, she looked at Lily's brown eyes, pale skin and brown hair. "I hope you and Scorpius are happy together," she said, so softly that Lily herself almost missed it. She smiled, knowing that their families were supporting them.

"Thank you so much! I hope you also come to join my graduation party." Astoria smiled. Pulling back, both women went back to their men.

"Well, Potter, it was nice seeing you." Draco said, and with that, his hand on the back of his wife, Draco walked away towards other people. Feeling Scorpius hands going around her waist, Lily leaned back against his chest, loving the way he felt, strong and so reliable.

"Lily," he mumbled.

"Yes?" she said turning around to look at him; his handsome face, with his striking gray blue eyes. It captivated her, and she pulled his face closer to hers, their noses touching and just looked at her. He smiled.

"I missed you" he whispered to her. She smiled, loving the way he said it. She looked at him for a while, and saw him raise his eyebrows. She laughed throwing her arms around his neck.

"I missed you too, Scorpius Malfoy!" And then she gave him a quick peck on the lips, grabbed his arm and pulled him along with her knowing that they would have many adventures together.

_So actually, this was the first story of Lily and Scorpius I ever wrote and was going to be the epilogue for Glamorous Sky but instead switched it for Scorpius grad. Even so, I wanted ppl to read this chapter and am planning on continuing to write stories of them being together thou the things that any normal couple would go through._


	2. Winning and Losing

WINING AND LOSING

She breathed hard and looked into his eyes. She had her wand up and it was pointed at him. He was looking at her with amused eyes, but nothing about this was amusing. She was going to win today. Today Lily Luna Potter was going to beat Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy who was right in front of her with a cocky smile on his face and a eyebrow raised, he was wearing his robe, with a shirt, pants, shoes and whatever was under him. She glared at him

"Potter, do you really want to go though this again. You know I'm going to win" he said even as he pulled his wand out slowly. "No matter how much you prepare". She knew that she looked ridiculous with all the layers of cloth on her. It was hot and she was sweating and it was kind of hard to move, but she was going to win today.

"Don't think so highly of yourself Malfoy, no matter how long it takes me, I will beat you one day". Still pointing her wand at him, Lily breathed deeply and mutter softly "Pannus Evenescere". He dodged the spell and and sent her the same as well, she dodged it. Again she threw the spell at him, and again he dodged it, but she wasn't able to dodge his. It hit her on her legs and the top layer of sweats she was wearing disappeared. She swore at him. It kept going on for a while till she was left with wearing only purple legging, short, a spaghetti top and of course her undergarments. She looked at him and smiled. Even though had been hit the most, she had hit a couple of times and he himself was left with only a few pieces of clothing, like his undershirt and shorts (he had prepared well for he had hidden some cloths under his regular cloths).

"Pannus Evenscere" they both said together. Both got hit and she got hit on her thigh and the leggings disappeared while he got his in the chest and his tank top disappeared. While he looked at his tank top disappear, Lily hit back and hot his thigh where he was left with only his boxers on. She jumped up and down with joy, spinning around and gleeing with happiness. She had won for the first time since they had started the game and she was happy. She was so happy that she didn't notice Scorpius running up to her and grabbing her and pushing her down with him onto the bed.

"I WON, I WON, bet you didn't see that coming" she said to him, while turning into his arms.

"No, I did not but listen to me Potter, this win wont last for long for I will get you back when you least expect it" he said smiling at her. He gave her a peck on the lips.

"We'll see" she said back and started to kiss him more throughly. With him lying on his back, Lily straddled him and then she suddenly stopped when she heard a growl coming within her stomach. Scorpius laughed at her and she just smiled evilly.

"Since I won, you have to make my lunch today and I want something delicious" she said and jumped off him. Looking around, she found Scorpius shorts and handed them to him since he was only in his boxers (not that she hasn't' seen it all). He put them on and walked over to where she was.

"Fine, you win so what would Lily like to eat today for her special lunch"?. Considering that she didn't know what she wanted she just told him to "Surprise her" Giving her one last quick kiss, he left the room and Lily signed and fell on the bed. Looking around, she saw all the cloths scattered around and decided to clean up. When she was done putting all the cloths away with no magic, Lily decided to check up on Scorpius and see what he had come up with. Going into the kitchen, she found him missing and with no evidence of anything being cooked around, Lily flopped into the couch and waited for him. When she heard a "pop" she turned towards the sound and saw Scorpius standing there with what seemed to be take out food box, or more like a pizza box.

"Scorpius, what is that" Lily said coming up behind him and jumping on her back.

"Lily," he yelped (yeah yelped) and turned to her, giving her an "I'm innocent" look.

"What is this, a pizza box"? She asked him, taking the box from his hands and looking inside the box. Mmm, supreme he totally knew her. "So much for special lunch" she said aloud.

"Lily, this is special, we eat the pizza together sitting on this couch and have a special moment between us, just talking and being with each other, and besides you cheated with all those layers of cloths" pulling her towards him, the pizza between them.

"Fine, pizza is fine I was just messing with you" she said smiling at him. Taking her to the couch, they sat down and started to eat (not before they magically got themselves something to drink). They spend their day together just playing and talking to each other. At night when they were in their bed Scorpius whispered to Lily in her ear "I win" as he threw a piece of clothing away and Lily hit him in the back. He just chuckled and kissed her more and even more as the night went by.


	3. Choosing a Name

NAME

"How about Tequila, thats a nice name" Scorpius said.

"No I think we should name her Aly" Lily said.

"Bourbon, Rum, or Brandy I like those too" he said.

"Yeah well I don't. I don't want people asking why we named her such weird names or anything related with alcohol they might think we're alcoholics ourselves" she said. They stared at each other with fierce determination in their eyes.

"Really well I don't see what is wrong like names like that and people would certainly not think either of us alcoholics just for giving a PUPPY that kind of name" he shouted to her.

"Well that's just my excuse for not liking it. And her name will be something nice, like, like Billy. Yes Billy I like that and its final" She shouted back at him.

"You know what, why don't we let the puppy choose for herself"

"But she won't know what she wants"

"Yes she will, okay girl come over here" he petted her head.

"That cheating, your making the puppy like you more" Lily shot at him.

"You know what, lets make a deal. For a whole week you can call her whatever you like and so will I. At the end of the week which ever name she responds to more she will be called as, got it" and Lily and Scorpius shook hand at that deal . The first day both would call the puppy names very loud and clear.

"Come over here TEQUILA" Scorpius would say.

"Come over here BILLY" Lily would say. And so it went for the rest of the week, with both owners calling the puppy their chosen name and petting the puppy, repeating the name over and over and doing whatever they could to make the puppy like them and respond to the name. At the end of the week, Lily brother Albus came to visit to find that neither Lily nor Scorpius were home and he found their spare key and went inside. Once inside he saw a puppy bounce out to him and Albus bent down to catch the puppy. He got on the ground and started to play with the puppy.

"Good girl, Lily told me about your name difficulties and I shall call you Penny" Albus said to the puppy and while waiting for either Lily or Scorpius, both finally got home an our afterwards.

"Oh bloody hell, sorry Albus I forgot you were coming over today" Lily said to her brother as she went up to him and hugged him. Scorpius and Al just patted each other backs.

"No problem, I was here just having fun with the poppy" Al told them. He was there for about two hours before he decided to leave.

"Well I better get going, I see you two around" Al said as he got up form the chair.

"No wait Al, stay for a while. I want you to see Scorpius lose in this name game we started with the puppy" said Lily as she got up and went to sit at the couch were the puppy was curled in front of. Scorpius followed and whispered to Al.

"She wishes, I am totally winning this game" and went to sit next to Lily, his arms going around her on top of the couch. Al sat on the arm of the armchair and watch with a small smile. Those two loved each other but they also loved competing against each.

"Come here Billy" Lily would say. The puppy would just look at her moving is head from left to right. And for several tries she tried to make the puppy go to her.

"Ha, my turn" said Scorpius when the puppy did nothing when Lily mention her name choice "Come here Tequila, come here girl" Scorpius would say and again the puppy would move its head from left to right. Lily laughed and Scorpius glared at her and tried to call the dog again.

"Well that was fun" said Al as he got up ready to leave "I hope that you find a name that you both like for Penny" and at the mention of 'Penny' the puppy's head went up. Al looked at her.

"Penny" and the dog got up, both Lily and Scorpius looked at the puppy.

"Come here Penny" and at this, the puppy ran over to where Al was and jumped with Al catching her. Both Lily, Scorpius and Al laughed.

"Penny it is" said Scorpius and Lily agreed.

"Goodbye Penny," and the puppy licked Al's face. Lily got up and grabbed the puppy.

"Your so cut Penny" and the puppy would bark.

"Well I'll see you both later" and Al petted the puppy once and left. Still holding the puppy, Lily went to sit with Scorpius.

"Guess we both lost and Al won. Her name from now is Penny. I like that name" said Lily.

"Yeah, I like it too. Penny come here" and the puppy jumped form Lily arms to Scorpius arms. They both laughed. Lily leaned into Scorpius.

"She's cute" said Lily.

"Yeah she is, she even cuter then you" and Lily slapped him in the shoulder and he laughed.

"Would I be cuter if I make a face like hers" and Lily would try to imitate a puppy face with no success.

"Yes you are, you are cuter no matter what" Scorpius said to her and kissed her then the puppy went up and licked him in the cheek, and Lily also give him a peck on his other cheek.


End file.
